User blog:Panzysoldat/PE Proposal - Bo Sinclair
]] I know he's already under the Pure Evil category, but he's not officially approved, yet. So, let's see if he qualifies. What is the Work? House of Wax is a 2005 horror film about two brothers who lure victims to the abandoned town of Ambrose, in order to kill them and turn them into wax sculptures for their wax museum. Who is He? Bo Sinclair, along with his brother Vincent are the main antagonists of the movie. Once the sons of a doctor and wax sculptor, they were born conjoined, but were separated illegally by their father. Bo was known as the evil twin, while Vincent was the good one. What Has He Done? From the beginning Bo was a trouble-making brat. In a flashback to 1974, we see Bo putting up a fight against his father while trying to get him to sit in a high chair to eat. Bo struggled so much that the parents actually had to strap him down and duct tape his limbs to the chair. Despite being restrained, Bo still managed to break one of his mom's wax sculptures and scratch her hand. After their parents had died and their hometown became abandoned, Bo and Vincent began luring, kidnapping, and turning people into wax sculptures. Bo would use his fake hospitality and charm to lure people, while Vincent would hunt them down and drag them down to the workshop. In order to make the charade more believable, Bo/Vincent set up some of the previous victims, now encased in wax, above ground throughout the town, and would use a powerbox to control the lights. In the present, six teenagers (Carly, Nick, Wade, Blake, Paige, and Dalton) stop to go camping near Ambrose, while on a road trip. While partying at night, Bo shows up in his pick-up truck and shines his lights at them. Despite their pleas, Bo doesn't leave until Nick (Carly's brother) throws a beer bottle and breaks one of his headlights. That same night, Bo/Vincent/Lester steals Dalton's camera and cuts the fan belt on Wade's car. The next day after finding the fan belt destroyed, they meet a local named Lester, who offers to give them a lift to the next town to get a new fan belt. After getting to town, Carly and Wade go to the church and walk in on a funeral. (Really just Bo and a bunch of wax sculptures set up around a casket) With no one at the gas station, Carly and Wade sneak inside to get the fan belt but are caught by Bo. But, Bo doesn't have the right size fan belt in the shop, and tells them it's at his house. They ride with Bo in his pick-up truck and Wade goes in to use the bathroom. Wade gets side-tracked by a room with a bunch of doctor's tools in it, and gets attacked by Vincent. Vincent drags an injured and unconscious Wade down to the workshop and coats him in wax and sets him up at a piano in the wax museum. While waiting in the car for Wade, Carly notices the broken headlight on Bo's truck and realizes that it was him that was at their camp sight. She locks him out of the truck, and Bo realizes that she has him figured out. He breaks the truck's window and grabs her by the legs, but Carly is able to hit the brakes and go backwards in the truck, until it gets stuck in a ditch. Carly tries to run for it, but Bo chases her down and pulls her into a dungeon-like room in the gas station. There, he restrains her to a chair and glues her lips shut. After dealing with her, Bo locks her in the room and leaves the gas station. Nick goes looking for Carly and meets Bo outside the gas station, where Carly (having escaped her restraints) tries to get Nick's attention by putting her finger up through a grate. Bo comes up with a cover, and uses a pair of pliers to cut off part of her finger (he smiles sadistically as he does this.) Luckily, Carly manages to rip through the glue and scream, alerting her brother. Nick fights with Bo and ends up locking him out of the gas station. Nick and Carly go looking for help in the town, but soon discover that the town is deserted. They break into a gun shop where Nick picks up a cross-bow. Bo shows back up again with a shotgun and hunts them down. Nick and Carly hide in a movie theater, where Bo scans through the various wax sculptures set up there to look for them. He finds Carly, but she ducks when he fires and Nick shoots the cross-bow hitting him in the arm. After coming out of the theater, Nick shoots Bo again, this time in the chest, supposedly killing him. With Bo seemingly dead, Carly and Nick go to his house to look for Wade, but Bo and Vincent both show up. Bo shows up to deal with the arrows, while Vincent shows up, having killed Blake and Paige. Vincent shows concern for his brother, but Bo just berates him and treats him like a dog. Nick and Carly find a tunnel leading to the workshop and end up alerting the brothers while messing with the control box to the town. They fight with Vincent in the basement, where Nick spills the cauldron of wax and it catches fire. The final battle takes place in the wax museum where Bo and Vincent fight with Nick and Carly. Eventually ending when Carly beats Bo to death with a bat. After his brother's death, Vincent tries to avenge him by killing Carly, but is soon defeated and falls into the basement as the literal House of Wax melts around them. *4 people are killed on-screen in House of Wax. **5, if you count Jennifer from the alternate opening. *It's unknown how many people the Sinclair brothers killed over the years, but at the end we find out the town has been abandoned for 10 years. Also, if you really wanted to, you could count the number of sculptures seen throughout the movie. For the sake of convenience, we'll estimate to 40, not counting the 4 or 5 people killed on-screen. *It should be mentioned that the people who are coated in wax could've died while being encased. As we see, when Dalton finds Wade, he's still alive inside the wax. Heinous Standards While Vincent is the one who does all of the killing and sculpting, Bo is the mastermind behind it all, and Vincent is just a pawn. After their mom died, Bo somehow got Vincent to follow every one of his commands. Unlike Bo, Vincent actually does show love for his brother, despite being treated like shit. In the finale, Vincent screams in rage and sadness after Carly kills Bo with a bat. The only other villain of the movie is a weird local named Lester, who drops Carly and Wade off at Ambrose. It's not revealed that he's a villain until the end when the police say that Bo and Vincent had a third brother. Carly and Nick pass by Lester in an ambulance, and it's implied that Lester played some part in the Sinclair brothers murders. But, other than being a perv and dropping Carly and Wade off near Ambrose, he doesn't do much. Also, it's possible he could've also been bullied into participating by Bo. Redeeming Qualities None. He doesn't even show love or care for his brother. Mitigating Factors *Bo's not remorseful in the slightest. *No Freudian excuse. *I guess, it's possible that the procedure made Bo the way he is. But, it doesn't really matter as people are born sociopaths and psychopaths but they can still be considered evil. *His actions are on-screen, and while Vincent commits 4 murders on screen, Bo controls Vincent. So, technically anything Vincent did, Bo could be held responsible for. *It's a horror film, but not an exploitation film. Verdict Not sure. I am sure that he is the most evil of the movie, though. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals